


Blam OneShot

by MultiFangirlll



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam AU, Blam Week, Blam Week 2017, Blatina friendship, Don't Judge Me, Holiday Special, I know this is bad, I'm really sorry, M/M, Multi, Past Klaine, Sorry guys, blamxmas2017, lots of blam, really obvious for everyone except for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirlll/pseuds/MultiFangirlll
Summary: Something I wrote for BlamWeek17





	1. Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes to help you read this AU:   
> \- Sam lives with Finn and Carole  
> \- Kurt and Finn aren't brothers  
> \- Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt   
> \- Blaine and Kurt go to dalton, Sam goes to McKinley with Tina and the rest of the glee club
> 
> This first part of the story is biased on 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Have a nice read :)

 

He didn't wanna go. That was clear. But Tina was right. He needed to get out of the house. His breakup with Kurt had not been easy on him. Kurt was his soulmate. His one true love. Kurt and Blaine forever, right? Well, no. It didn't go as he had wanted it to go, even though he and Kurt stayed friends, they didn't live the life Blaine had wanted all those years ago. But that's how it goes. You break up with the one you thought you'd be together with for forever, you cry, you break down, and you move on. That last step had been a problem for Blaine. Even months after the breakup, he'd still hardly left the house, only when was necessary. Like school, but even his Dalton buddies couldn't cheer him up, which was saying something.

But today his best friend Tina Cohen Chang had barged into his house, yes, she had a key, and basically forced him to go Christmas shopping and be her "plus one" at some guy's Christmas party. It was her boyfriend Mike's best friend. Since Tina and Mike were starting to get pretty serious and since both of their best friends were home alone on Christmas, they took the opportunity. The guy's name was Sam, he also, like Tina and Mike, went to McKinley. That was about everything Blaine knew about the boy. That, and that he lived away from his family, so he lived with another family, which was just a single mother and a son. Tom or Finn or something he thought he'd heard Tina say once. This Sam person was a jock like Mike. Probably one of those body obsessed muscle-head douchebags. And on top of all that, he was even in charge of picking a present.

"Of course we need to get Sam a present, we're the guests! And besides, it's Christmas!" He still heard Tina's voice echo through his mind as he looked for a suitable present for the Sam, as Blaine referred to the boy now. The mall was already crowded. Wham!'s 'Last Christmas' filled the air. Great. Just what he needed. Before the breakup with Kurt, he used to always give his boyfriend and anyone for that matter, the perfect gifts. It had sort of become an obsession of his to find perfect gifts for everyone. But of course, he didn't know Sam, what he was like, what he was interested in. After searching for half an hour, he saw the clock on the square, it was almost time for the party. He saw a small shop on the side end of the mall and decided to ask the store clerk for help. Tapping on a guy in uniform's shoulder, the guy turned around and didn't seem older nor younger than Blaine himself. He was also incredibly attractive.

"Can I help you with something?"

_You could show my lips the way to your mouth_

"Yeaaah, I'm going to a party but I don't know the guy that's throwing it, how do I figure out what to get him."

He boy smiled back at him and gave a light chuckle. "Must be a wild party, huh?" Blaine just laughed softly and looked down. Moving on, the store clerk replied. "Just go with the one thing you do know about the person, one thing they like. Try to make it personal,"

"What if the person is an ass?"

He laughed. "Then get him toilet paper."

Blaine laughed too now, which he realized he hadn't done since the breakup. That was a little weird to him but he didn't show to the store clerk, who was apparently the only person to make him laugh. He definitely wasn't ugly. Beautiful green eyes and blond hair that covered a part of his forehead. He was a bit taller than Blaine, though not too much. The last thing Blaine noticed were the boy's lips, which-

No. He couldn't think about that. The guy was most probably straight, he looked straight. And Blaine wasn't ready to get his heart broken again.

The two talked for a bit and made some jokes until Blaine looked at his watch and saw he was really late now. And he was never late. Almost never. "Oh shit I have to go", Blaine said. At least he'd figured out a present, so his duty had been for filled.

The boy looked at Blaine. "Alri-"

But Blaine was already off. Running through the mall. Tina was going to be furious. He was halfway to the mall when guilt struck him. He had left the store clerk all alone. That shouldn't be a big deal, but he should at least thank him for making him laugh. And maybe ask his number. It occurred to him right there that he didn't even know his name.

As fast as his legs could carry him, Blaine ran back to the store. Maybe he was ready to put himself on the market again, maybe this was the right guy for him. Or maybe he just met the guy and he was freaking out because it was the first guy to really be nice to him since he and Kurt broke up. Even so, he was gonna try this. Ask his name number, and maybe if he'd like to go out sometime.

Arriving out of breath and full of nerve, he walked around the shop. The pretty blond was nowhere to be found. He kept searching and eventually asked another employee, who said the guy he was looking for went home for the holidays. He had somewhere to be. Great. He missed his chance. He was too late, also for that dinner. Defeated, he rushed home. 

 


	2. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and final chapterrrr, sorry I'm so late but hey it's still Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone.

He wore his fanciest Christmas bow tie to the party. Not wanting to go wasn't an excuse for dressing poorly. He always did his best effort to look his best. Tina stood beside him when she excitedly knocked on the door. Blaine prepared himself. This was not going to be the Christmas he wanted, not that these people could do anything about it, but he just didn't feel like celebrating.

He wanted to run back to the store. Ask that store clerk's name, find out his sexual orientation. But he'd been too late.

"Tina!" Mike Chang opened the door and hugged his girlfriend. Blaine just stood there awkwardly before Mike turned to the boy and shook his hand. "Glad you could come."

Blaine smiled kindly. "Wouldn't miss it."

Mike took the girl's hand and led the two inside. "Sam! Come down, the guests are here!" Blaine followed the two love birds into the living room and sat on the chair next to the fireplace. While Tina and Mike sat on the couch across from him, Mike explained this was the famous Finn Hudson's home, and that he and his mother Carole were on vacation. Sam, who had just broken up with his girlfriend, was now home alone which is why they'd decided to host the party there. "He just came back from work so he took a shower. Oh," Mike looked at the door smiling. "Speak of the devil." Blaine turned his head towards the door creaks and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the store clerk. Sam from the party was the store clerk he wanted to ask his number. The boy looked equally surprised. "Hey!"

"You're...." Blaine stared at him. It was really the same person. The same eyes, the same hair, the same lips...

"I'm the ass!" Sam replied with a happy and excited face. Blaine instantly felt embarrassed about his first impression of Sam. "I'm sorry..."

Sam laughed. "Dude that's alright, people tend to find me asses." He shook Blaine's hand, grinning happily. "I didn't think it'd see you again."

"Actually I-"

"Uhh... Blaine?" Blaine turned his confused head to Tina and Mike, who were looking even more confused than he was. Mike spoke up. "I take it you've already met my friend here, Sam Evans."

"Yeah.. I've seen him before."

Sam straight up laughed. Looking at him, Blaine couldn't help but start laughing too. And it was really funny, the chances were so little, this was almost meant to be.

The two roughly explained their situation and eventually moved to the dinner table. Blaine ended up having a really great time. He had apologized countless times to Sam but the other boy didn't have a problem with it. They had a nice meal but Blaine didn't really get a chance to talk to the blond since Tina kept talking about a study program she wanted to go to next year. He'd given him his present though. But, it was still stinging a bit that he hadn't asked Sam out. If he didn't do anything tonight, he'd be too late again. That's why he didn't think twice when Mike said it was getting dark. He stood up. "I'll get some candles." Everyone looked at him, until his expectations came true.

"I'll help you, they're in the shack, I know where they're stocked." Sam said, already making his way to the door and picking up his keys from the counter. Blaine smiled softly and nodded, following Sam to the door and looking back at the other two.

"We'll be fine," Mike answered before Blaine could ask. Tina smirked instead. She either knew Blaine had a little crush on her boyfriend's best friend, or she was planning to take over the world.

So there they went, just the two of them. The sky had only the stars to light the night. After days, it was still snowing big flocks. Their feet dug through the thick layers which made soft cracking sounds.

"So how was the food?" Sam asked.

"Good. It was good."

Sam fumbled a bit with the keys and opened the door. "That's good, Mike and I made our first attempt to cook. We made it yesterday and Mike warmed it when I was working. I think there's still flower in my hair from yesterday and I even washed it."

That made Blaine laugh. Again. Walking inside, it was completely dark, even darker than outside. He tried to look around but the only thing he found was a skylight window, turning around he saw Sam shutting the door behind him and also not seeing much. "Can I open the window?"

"Sure" the blond responded absently. So Blaine did. It was quite heavy, and as soon as he managed to lift it up, it fell closed again. Followed by a lot of snow falling around the shack. "No!" Sam shouted and he ran back against the door, failing to open it. He sank to the floor in defeat.

"What the hell happened?" Blaine asked carefully, feeling really guilty.

Sam had his head in his hands. "This shack's roof is made of aluminum so snow glides off easily. Since it's also connected to the house, the window triggered all the snow that was laying on the roof and on the house combined to fall around this little shack. There's also no heating system nor service inside of here."

Blaine was silent so Sam continued.

"Conclusion: we're stuck."

"Stuck?" He couldn't believe it. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know there'd be so much-"

"Dude it's okay, we'll just wait till Mike and Tina notice we're gone for too long and they'll dig us free from the outside. All we need to do is wait." He moved with his back against the wooden wall.

Since he was afraid this was going to be really awkward, Blaine kept searching for those candles. When he eventually found them, he kept on looking and found matches about five minutes later.

The candles didn't help that much, but it was enough for now. "What's that?" Blaine asked and pointed to a box where 'Not Important (Sam)' was written with a black marker.

"Oh, uhh.. I don't remember."

Blaine saw the football player was lying by the way he absently rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Can I?"

Sam hesitated, but eventually sighed and nodded. "Sure."

As Blaine opened the box, Sam came closer to see his reaction. Which was silence.

"Comic books..?" The warbler eventually asked.

"Yeah I know, I'm a football player, a real tough guy. I shouldn't like those things but I do. No one can know, that's why I keep them hidden here whenever guests are over."

"You're ashamed of liking comic books?"

"The first time I introduced myself in glee club as liking them I got a reputation as geek. That's probably why my girlfriend didn't love me anymore too."

"Sam, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being a geek. Being a geek is amazing!"

Sam looked at him. They were close now, still with both backs against the wall.

"I'm more of a Batman guy though."

"What?"

"I see a lot of Superman in here. I'm more of a Batman fan."

Sam chuckled. "You like them too."

"Of course I do, what's not to like?"

Now he smiled and looked down. Blaine felt proud of making the blond smile, he had a very warm smile. Then Sam looked up. "Okay. Shoot."

"Shoot what?"

"Something you're ashamed of. Or something you feel uncomfortable with. I told you one of mine so now it's your turn. Shoot."

He looked at him with a half smile, trying to see if he was joking, which he was obviously not. So decided to just, tell him. "I feel uncomfortable on my own school."

"What? Why?"

Blaine sighed, not wanting to think about the story. "Some time ago, I broke up with my boyfriend Kurt. I thought he was my one true love but I just let him slip away. Now I break down just about every time I see his face around the school. All my friends do is remind me of my heartbreak, and how wrong I was to Kurt."

"All your friends are his friends too?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they try to cheer me up, but they're also protective over Kurt.   
I used to like school, now I'm just miserable..."

First silence. Then: "Geez dude.."

"Have I scared you off?"

"No no, but I mean, if you want, you could always transfer."

Blaine chuckled. "To where."

"To McKinley.."

Blaine looked at him. Sam was still dead serious as he continued. "I know you probably love Dalton, but you shouldn't feel miserable somewhere you need to spend so much of your time. Plus it could also effect your grades. I'm just saying at McKinley you'd have Tina, and you could join glee club if you want. I could introduce you to everyone."

Blaine also noticed that Sam hadn't flinched a bit when Blaine had said he had a boyfriend. And transferring actually didn't seem like a bad idea at all. "Thanks Sam. I'll definitely think about it.."

"Don't mention it. I know how hard breakups can be. I had a girlfriend a week ago but she left me for another girl."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay, we ended on good terms and I still love her as a friend, but I always knew she and Santana belonged together. It was just a matter of time but it was worth it."

Blaine nodded.

"I mean we were the bi couple of the school."

Blaine turned red. He wasn't straight. He still had a chance. But Sam'd have to be into him of course, and guys tended to have problems with that.

"I went back for you." He started.

"What?"

"To the shop. I went back for you."

Sam looked surprised. Blaine felt really nervous and stupid at the same time.

"You did? Why?"

"To get your number, and to ask you out. But you were already gone." He continued stiffly, not looking at Sam. He didn't know what possessed him. Usually he wasn't this open with anyone and he now basically revealed his crush. To his crush.

Sam chuckled and smiled and Blaine felt his heart beat faster. He dared to look to his side. Sam looked beautiful.

Then he looked up at him. "I would love to go out sometime dude. Even though this technically is our first date. But you should know I'm not rich. I can't afford luxury restaurants or fancy flowers. But I promise I'll be an entertaining date. I'll be good."

Blaine couldn't believe it. All of this was just too good to be true. He smiled happily. "Good enough for me." And he snuggled closer to Sam, who was still smiling too.   
He closed his eyes for a second to see if he was dreaming. This was the best Christmas ever. "Merry Christmas, Sam"

"Merry Christmas, dude."

——————————————————————

"A few more! We're almost there!" Tina shouted as both she and Mike dug through the snow.

"Think we waited too long?"

"Nah, we didn't see it, and besides, they couldn't have died in two and a half hours." She continued.

"It's free." The dancer said eventually and he knocked on the door.

After hearing nothing, he looked at Tina, who shrugged, and opened the door.

The Asian couple looked inside to find Blaine and Sam leaning against each other's shoulder in a sitting position, smiling and sleeping softly. Candles in front of them and comics on the side.

"Yes!" Mike exclaimed, soft enough not to wake the two up. Tina high-fived him happily. "We did it." Mike put an arm around the girl's shoulders and looked proud.

Tina leaned against her boyfriend's chest and wondered if she should take a picture.

"It's a Christmas miracle."


End file.
